They Live Loud!
by Funerealist
Summary: In a dreary future, Lincoln discovers a pair of sunglasses that enables to see a foreign species, though he encounters trouble when trying to convince Clyde of their existence. Rated T for violence and language.


**Author's note: A Loud House version of the famous They Live fight scene. I originally wanted to do The Loud Room, (with Lincoln as Tommy Wiseau and everything) but ended up rolling with this instead. They Live's a pretty good movie, yet this scene in particular is pretty ridiculous and amusing. Most things here align with the film, though I made a few tweaks to it. This is just something short I wrote to hopefully find some creative spark back if I can. There's a few things I still would love to write somewhere down the road. Originally posted on my pastebin on 8/7/19.**

* * *

In the year 2039, Royal Woods had been invaded by foreign creatures that worked in disguise. They somehow managed to integrate into society completely unnoticed.

Until... Lincoln Loud discovered many pairs of sunglasses that enabled him to see those that others cannot. His reaction became mixed, having first been appalled, questioning his own sanity, then he got aggressive, which led to him murdering multiple citizens.

Once spilling blood, he tried to lay low, and while doing so, he snuck over to his old job to warn his friend, Clyde McBride.

Unfortunately, both men bickered like children during the brief exchange.

Understanding that he killed a lot of people, Clyde shushed him away. At that moment, he didn't want to risk any kind of fallout seeing how he has a job to hold down.

Since nothing else could be done, Lincoln scurried off.

Later on, he arrived at a back alley, the same place he had stashed the box of those unique sunglasses.

Sadly, they were now gone.

But after spotting a garbage truck leaving, Lincoln hopped in it and snagged what he wanted.

He tumbled out of the trash vehicle, dusted himself off, and went on his way.

Then surprisingly, Clyde showed up with some pay.

"Yo, here's one weeks pay." He said as he tossed a wad of cash on the ground.

Lincoln put on the glasses, seeing the endless gray like always. He knew what he had to do.

"Wait!" He yelled.

"Hey!" Clyde shouted, turning around and confronting the madman. "You better find somewhere to hide and pray that no one ever finds you."

"Try these on." Lincoln said, holding the shades up high. He couldn't be the only who knew the truth. If he wanted to save this doomed world, he needed help.

"Look, you crazy mother-"

"Put these on." He spoke as he approached him.

"Stay away from me!" Clyde yelled.

"I'm telling you, you dumb son of a-"

OOHF!

A quick, brutal jab stopped Lincoln in his tracks, and also mid sentence!

He wiped his bloody nose, and responded. "I'm trying to save your life..."

"You can't even save your own!" The man criticized.

Lincoln retaliated by punching him.

Clyde spun around and clashed into the adjacent dumpster.

He pulled himself together and got right up on his feet. He wasn't gonna deny a fight, and hell, maybe he can beat some sense into this crazy bastard.

"You have a choice, either put on the glasses, or start eating that trash can." Lincoln said through heavy breaths.

"Not this year." Clyde replied while circling him and keeping his hands up.

"Alright..." Lincoln muttered, tossing the shades aside before getting in a fighting stance.

The man prodded him. "Come on!"

Lincoln swung at him, yet was ultimately countered with four rapid punches. He took two to the stomach, and the others to his face.

He fell down.

He crawled up and retaliated by striking Clyde right in the gut.

"I don't wanna fight ya." Lincoln said as his friend recovered from the blows he received. He preferred avoiding confrontation whenever possible, but sometimes in life you just can't.

Clyde kept throwing hands regardless.

Lincoln blocked whatever attacks came his way.

He repeated. "I don't wanna fight ya."

Clyde was too insistent as he pushed forward and swung again.

"Quit it!" Lincoln demanded.

"NO!" Clyde hollered before taking a punch square in the nose.

The man snarled while he picked up the sunglasses.

"Put them on already." He spoke irritably.

Clyde refused to listen. Instead, he countered using his elbow, plowing Lincoln straight in the face, thus sending him to the pavement.

After he fell, he composed himself to get back up only to receive a strike, resulting in him falling yet again.

Exhausted, he flattened out on the filthy alley ground in a Jesus Christ pose.

Clyde offered Lincoln his hand, to which he accepted.

He rambled. "Man, I told you, I didn't want to..."

He gave him another hard punch.

Lincoln laid battered, bruised, but not giving up.

He sat up on his knees and swung towards his friend's crotch. A blatant cheap shot, though he was willing to fight dirty if he's got to.

"You dirty motherfucker." Clyde spat.

When he became caught off guard by such a trick, Lincoln bashed him using his head, nearly knocking him out cold.

Persistent as a pompous ass, he grabbed the glasses, then pulled Clyde up.

With a bloody nose and an ever shortening fuse, he shoved him.

"Take a fucking look." He said.

Not having it, no matter how much fighting they've already done, Clyde carelessly dropped the shades down and tried to step on them.

Lincoln took the bait, paying for it dearly as the man kneed him in the forehead.

He landed on his back and groaned in pain.

Keeping things up, Clyde threw the sunglasses aside.

While he walked away, Lincoln stared at him... menacingly.

He got up to finish what should've been done minutes ago.

He growled like an animal as he charged his stubborn challenger.

He grappled him roughly and dished out multiple strikes to his stomach.

Through labored breathing and his back literally against the wall, Clyde hit the guy before holding him in a tight, almost deadly headlock.

Lincoln snarled as he swung wildly.

He gripped Clyde's head amid the struggle, then suplexed him right onto the cement.

The two men rolled and wrestled on the pavement, neither one of them reaching the higher ground.

Until Clyde bit Lincoln's hand, causing him to scream.

While his wound distracted him, the man socked him.

After taking the blow, Lincoln acted out of desperation and knocked him down before mounting him.

He brutally slammed his head into the concrete. He did it once, twice, and thrice.

Unable to withstand giving up, Clyde swept Lincoln on his back and decided to return the favor.

Amidst grunts of frustration, he sent his knee into his friend's groin five times in a row.

"Agggh!" Lincoln grunted, holding his beaten junk.

When Clyde gave it a rest and tried to move away, he got tripped.

Lincoln stumbled up.

His eyes met a slab of wood.

Showing no signs of hesitation, he snagged the plank, swinging it at Clyde.

He missed.

He tried again, only for all his assaults to be dodged.

Eager to match him, Clyde picked up a beer bottle.

Lincoln looked at him, growling while holding his weapon firmly. He needed to attack harder. At this rate, it's what it'll take to get him to listen.

He missed once more. Well, he technically didn't, having smashed the rear window of a car.

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry." He apologized, stifling his own laughter.

"You..." Clyde broke the bottle, then muttered. "Fucker!"

"Eeyyaahhh!" He screamed as he rushed him, pressing him on the adjacent vehicle.

He punched and back handed him.

Lincoln spun around, blocked his fist, and twisted his arm behind himself.

He pushed it against his back, pulling him over.

"Put the glasses on!" He shouted fiercely.

Refusing, Clyde stomped on his foot before picking him up and dropping him on the pavement.

Lincoln sighed as he hit the cement.

He closed his eyes and went a little limp, indicating his own supposed defeat.

Meanwhile, Clyde stumbled around rather aimlessly.

When he spotted the sunglasses, he picked them up and threw them on Lincoln.

He spoke as he limped away. "Fuck you."

Despite being beaten and bloody, Lincoln stood up.

He moved towards his bullheaded opponent, who rested on a nearby broken wall.

"Ooohhhaaahh!" Clyde screamed upon feeling a punch in the ribs. He wasn't at all prepared to scrap some more, though he'd always defend himself no matter what.

Keeping that in mind, he slammed his elbow down on Lincoln's back.

However, his waist was gripped in the process, causing him to be suplexed by the white haired maniac.

"YAAAAAHHHHHH!" The men shrieked.

Thud.

Lincoln wheezed as he struggled to sit up.

He forced his hand out and grabbed the sunglasses for like the hundredth time.

He toppled Clyde, finally fitting the eyewear on him.

Lincoln grunted as he tugged him up, dragging him across the alley.

"Look, they're everywhere!" He growled, shoving his friend close to and ensuring he caught sight of the horrid creatures.

A gray spaceship hovered in the sky while the citizens containing mysterious, inhuman faces stared at the two men.

"Wh-what are they?" Clyde asked in disbelief.

"Aliens..."


End file.
